


Valentine's Day

by Stardust_Speedway



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mostly focus on Cuttletavio, Squidmas, Three and Cap'n friendship is wholesome okay, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Speedway/pseuds/Stardust_Speedway
Summary: When Octavio gives the Cap'n a heartwarming gift, he has to repay him.Meanwhile 2 couples keep the DJ from stressing out too much over what Craig leaving means.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Or the day after. Whenever this is. I'm sorry if I'm late. Hope you like it!

It was perfect. It was personal, it was kinda sappy, it was something he definitely liked… Like he said.

Perfect.

And yet, now that he was holding the sea-dee his hands, the doubts popped up. Maybe his singing had gotten worse, maybe it would only bring back old memories, maybe-

Enough overthinking! He just had to do it!

So that’s when Octavio, the old Octarian King, went over to his boyfriend sitting in front of the shack. Was he getting soft? Maybe.

“Yo, Craig.” His voice was soft, trying to keep his voice low. His boyfriend looked up at him, practically beaming, patting the space next to him. The octoling gladly took it, grasping the present in his hands as he smiled back. 

“Happy Valentine.” A soft chuckle from the Cap’n.  
“Happy Valentine, Tavi.” His eyes glanced over towards the sea-dee, which was the Dj’s cue to give it to him.  
“It’s a recording of the last song we wrote together. I… I hope you like it!”   
“Like it? I love it! That’s so nice!” He turned the present over in his hands, before he started to frown. Which got Octavio just a tad worried. Didn’t he like it? No no, it was something different:

“But I haven't gotten you anything!”

“Honestly Cuttlefish don’t worry about it-“

“-No! No! Won’t accept that! Stay here, I’m going to get you somethin!”

And before he could stop him the captain had already slipped through the grate.

So that’s how we find the Octarian king grumping in front of the cabin, arms crossed and face contorted in the same frown he’s worn for almost 100 years. And Three and Eight coming through the grate instead of the one he expected didn’t help. 

“And why are you sulking on Valentine? Did Gramps break up with you or something?” The grip the young octoling had seemed to get strong, slightly frowning.  
“Noo, Three, don’t joke about that! That would be so sad!” Octavio simply rolled his eyes at it, letting the agent laugh her heart out as she sat down next to him, Eight basically hanging onto her.  
“Now, come on Big Octo. Don’t sulk and tell us what’s going on!”  
“I gave the cap’n a present and he just… ran off going to do Cod knows what.” The girls frown at that.  
“What the shell did you give him for that to happen?!” A silence fell over the trio, the dj furiously blushing before busting out the octoling for this.  
“ _I gave him a record of me singing a song we wrote together._ ”  
The squeal Eight gave was deafening, furiously shaking her girlfriend's arm.  
“Oh my Cod oh my Cod! That’s so cute! That’s so cute and thoughtful and handmade-”  
“What is?-”  
“A Record Three! A record of him-”  
“Of me singing, thank you very much.” It didn’t seem to do much to save his dignity, the inkling's shiteating grin too wide already, before relaxing and looking away, slightly smiling.

“Oh, gramps just like that. When he gets something he has to get you something too.” “Really?” “Now, let me tell you about my first Squidmas as agent 3…”

* * *

It was a cold, cold Squidmas, and Cap’n Cuttlefish was preparing for the feast at his grandkids. They had recently acquired a new apartment and were excited to show it off to the family. So our old inkling had gotten them a small housewarming gift. The sound of the grate startled him. Who would even come around this time of year? Did Octavio escape to Inkopolis- No, he was asleep. Who then? 

“Merry Squidmas, Gramps.” Oh. Oh. It was Three! She was standing on the grate, hands behind her back.

“Oh, hello Three! What are you doing here, hm?” A small smile played around the agent's lips, before getting something out from behind her back. A present. It was badly wrapped, but so distinctively hers.   
“Giving you a present, of course.” A beat of silence.  
“Thanks for being here for me, you helped me through a lot.”   
Cuttlefish took it in his hands, careful like it was made of glass. Slowly taking off the tape and folding open the paper until the present was revealed.  
It was a small squid plush, green and with a small strap to put onto something.  
“Oh, thank you so much Three! it’s so nice..”  
Dam. He didn’t even get anything for her, since he didn’t expect her! What to do, what to do… Oh, he knew! He brushed past Three, and into the grate. Time to find a gift!

Three was leaning against the cabin, arms crossed and face like thunder. It was getting late, and the Cap’n still didn’t show up! Marie had already called her if she knew where he was. They were freaking out! The sound of the grate got her pushing herself off the cabin.  
“What the SHELL Cap’n! Where the shell did you run off to! Don’t you-” She was suddenly cut off by a present shoved into her hands. Store wrapped, it seemed.  
“Wha-”  
“I couldn’t just let you leave without a present, now could I! come on, open it!”  
So under the watchfull eye of Cuttlefish she began unwrapping it, tearing off the paper to get it off faster. A… Lure. Or something. It had a little clip on the back, and was in the form of a reflective squid.  
“A little thing to spice up your outfit! Squiddos these days love accesories, right?-”   
He could barely keep himself standing when she hugged him, hiding her tears against the old raggedy fabric.  
“Thank you…”  
“Anytime, squiddo…”

* * *

“And that’s how he gave everyone a heart attack because he had to give him a gift.” Three proudly concluded, both Octolings chuckling.

“Yeah, that really sounds like him, actually.” Octavio said, looking at the sky and tapping his finger.  
“I’m sure he’s just trying to find the best possible present for you, DJ! Don’t give up!”  
“Don’t worry Eight, I won’t.” Three smiled at that, before looking at Eight herself.  
“Come on, we gotta get to that picnic I set up.” The couple stood up, waving at the king as they walked into Octo valley.  
“Wait, Three, didn’t you call Valentine’s day a ‘commercial Shell hole?” He couldn’t help but yell after them.  
“Shut up, Big Octo!” The reply had him on the ground laughing for quite a while.

It was quite a bit later, yet again, and our dear Octoling had resorted to stress baking. Surely he would love some heart shaped chocolate cakes, right? Right. They had just come out of the oven when the grate made a sound yet again, leaving him scrambling out of the cabin.  
Oh. It was just Pipsqueak and Marie. Nothing to worry about.

“Oh, is Gramps not here?”

“He left after I gave him a present.” The green inkling sagely nodded at that.  
“Ah, the great Squidmas incident all over again. Bummer, I wanted to see you two being sappy grandpa’s.”  
“Don’t you have your own girlfriend to snog?”  
“Hey! I have a name!”  
“Oh right, that being a grade A fish-”  
“Do I have to call in the rainmaker again?” The grin on both faces was clear as day, the squidsister simply facepalming at the sight. Four and Octavio meant chaos to most. Add Pearl and you got an apocalypse.  
“Anyways, you might be able to see Three and Eight snogging in the canyon. ...Don’t tell Three I told you though, I prefer to be alive.” Marie barked out a laugh at that, trying to hide it behind her hand. The silence was nice for a bit, Four bouncing on her heels, Marie holding her hand and Octavio sitting down.  
“Do you know how long I will have to wait before he finally gets back?”  
“Give or take 15 minutes. Have fun, DJ.”  
“I’ll try.” They both smiled at each other, before Four inevitably dragged her back towards the grate, ready for the next destination of their day.

It was a bit longer than 15 minutes, and two cakes had already seen the end of their days when Cuttlefish finally came back through that crate. He was hungry, okay?! But nevermind that, as Octavio stood up to rush towards him, slightly frowning.

“What took you so long! Do you always run off like that when you get a present!”

“Sorry, sorry!” the inkling chuckled at that, holding up his hands, “I didn’t know what to get you and then got distracted!”  
“You didn’t need to get me anything, seriously-”  
“-But I wanted to, so take it~” He held out the paper back, obviously full with something. So the DJ carefully took it from his hands, slightly opening it to look inside.  
“A… Blanket?” The cap’n laughed at that, a beautiful laugh he wanted to hear more.  
“No, no! Come on! Get it out of the bag!”  
He did what was asked, getting out a… plush squid? It was a light creme like the inkling’s tentacles, with orange markings at the tips. It was wearing a small captain hat, and his eyes were happily closed.  
“It’s me in plush form! It’s now kinda customary for the young squiddos to give to their partners, and it was so cute I couldn’t pass up. It took a bit because I had a small heartbeat added.” The big octo king snuggled into it, closing his eyes and smiling. So soft! Oh, and there was the heartbeat. A soft thumping, that you could only activate by pressing.  
“So how is it-”  
“I love it. It’s perfect. It’s amazing. Worth the wait and the two cakes I ate.” The king smiles, opening one eye as his boyfriend beams.  
“Good!- Wait, cake?!”   
“Yeah, cake. But first,” Octavio got closer, giving him a small peck on the lips before backing away towards the cabin, grinning. Before he saw Craig preparing for a sprint, of course.  
“Wait Cuttlefish no-” It was quickly cut off by his boyfriend jumping to smash his lips against his, toppling them both over.   
Hm, yeah, this was a good Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
